Ai is Hurt
by Mr.Haru
Summary: Sasu x Naru  continue relationship or chose seperate.


Disclaimer : Disown all chara. Naruto milik Masashi-san

For : Teen

Warning : One shoot, shonen Ai [Sasuke x Naruto]

**[Ai is Hurt**]

[Chopin-Etude in E Major- Violin]

by

[Haru]

Sebuah gumam terdengar dirumah sederhana milik Namikaze. Sebuah lagu yang sederhana yang dipermainkan oleh bibir mugil, seorang pemuda pirang. Suara yang lembut itu terpantul dari dinding ke dinding lainnya. Rumah yang sederhana yang cukup untuk ditinggali oleh satu buah keluarga. Waktu menunjukan 04:15 sore. Waktu yang biasanya akan digunakan oleh keluarga Namike kecil berkumpul diruang keluarga untuk bersenda gurau, dan saling berbagi hal itu tidak akan pernah terjadi lagi. Tidak ada lagi sesosok wanita berambut merah panjang dengan senyum hangatnya membawa talam yang berisi teh hangat, yang biasa dipanggil dengan _Oka-san. _Tidak ada lagi sosok seorang pria berparah ramah yang akan duduk di depan piano untuk memainkan satu atau dua buah lagu yang akan mengalun membawa suasana hangat, yang biasa dipanggil _Otou-san_. Tidak ada lagi seorang anak laki-laki yang membaca buku disofa yang akan tersenyum jika… Namike kecil memanggilnya… Orang yang biasa Namikaze kecil panggil dengan sebutan _Onii-chan._ Semua sosok hangat itu sudah pergi. Menyisakan seorang Namikaze muda. Sendiri, dalam ruamah ini, menyisakan kenangan manis yang getir untuk dilupakan.

.

.

.

**Chopin-Etude in E Major- Violin**

Aku masih bersandar disini. Masih bergumam disini berharap semua memori itu hadir lagi. Berharap ada sebuah keajaiban yang datang untuk memanduku kembali kemasa itu. Rumah ini masih belum berubah dari dua tahun yang lalu. Masih sama. Aku ingin semua rasa yang dulu meluap memenuhi hatiku hangat tertinggal disini. Semua sama, tempat ini masih sama, tidak ada satupun barang-barang yang bergeser dari tempatnya, hanya saja sekarang semua benda itu tertutup rapi dengan kain putih. Deretan tangga yang ada disebelah ruang makan masih sama jumlahnya. Tuts piano diruang keluarga masih lengkap disana. Pintu lantai, bahkan jam dinding yang masih berdetang sekarang juga masih berada ditempat yang sama. Dengan ini aku merasakan hidup dimasa lalu. Terjebak dalam kenangan indah terakhir dirumah ini.

.

.

Tak terasa pemikiranku yang sebelumnya membuahkan cairan bening yang mengalir deras dipipiku. Napas ini tercekat sampai tenggorankan. Aku sudah tidak kuat lagi. Tubuhku bergetar. Aku tidak peduli jika aku sesunggkan berat. Aku tidak terlau khawatir untuk menghapus derail air mataku. Biarkan kali ini aku melepas kendaliku. Memuntahkan emosiku.

April, 25, 2010

Seorang pemuda pirang, sedang duduk dipinggiran ruang keluarga yang dipinggirannya tersambung dengan halaman yang lumayan besar. Duduk sendirian sambil menikmati angin musim gugur yang bertiup disore hari yang rasanya jauh sekali dari rasa hangat. Duduk seperti itu hanya membawa undangan kenangan lama untuk bangkit. Ya… namun itulah yang Naruto inginkan. Hal ini semata-mata untuk menghilangkan rasa pedihnya sekarang. Kehilangan seseorang yang disayangi untuk kedua kalinya membuat dirinya benar-benar terpukul. Pergi bukan seperti Ayah dan Ibunya yang sudah tidak ada didunia ini. Pergi bukan seperti Kakak laki-lakinya yang dipindah tugaskan di Oto. Tapi kali ini, kekasihnyalah yang pergi. Pergi karena kekasihnya akan menikah. Pergi agar Naruto tidak bisa memilikinya lagi.

"Sasuke…" gumamnya lirih, suaranya serak, mata birunya berkaca-kaca karena air mata, pipi mungilnya memerah karena marah yang tertahankan, tangan kecilnya meremas dada kirinya yang terasa perih. Lalu rasa lelah menelusupnya, tubuhnya mulai sepenuhnya bersender di tembok belakangnya. Tubuhnya agak bergetar sedikit karena angin menerpa tubuh mungilnya, kakinya yang tidak memakai alas mulai memucat karena dingin. Perlahan matanya mulai terpejam. Dan air mata terakhir berhasil lolos turun menelusuri pipinya. Sebuah senyuman kecilpun terlihat diujung bibir merahnya.

"Aishiteru…yo…"

.

.

.

[...]

Sebuah boneka _teru-teru_ yang tersenyum tergantung dipinggiran jendela kamar Naruto. Sedangkan sosok pemilik kamar sedang sibuk mendengarkan sebuah lagu klasik Etude –E major- dari sebuah ipod yang tergeletak di sisi ranjaknya tempat dirinya sedang santai duduk dipinggiran kasur. Tangannya sibuk memegangi sekumpulan kertas, matanya mulai membaca baris-berbaris tanda nada lagu Etude. Tangan yang satunya lagi seolah olah bergerak seperti sedang menvisualisasikan sedang memegang senar-senar biola. Perasaan hangat menelusup kesemua badannya jikadirinya sudah berhadapan dengan kegiatan ini. Angin musim gugur sudah tidak terasa lagi walau nyatanya angin itu berhasil menelusup kedalam kamarnya karena jendelannya yang sengaja dibuka olehnya.

Rumah kediaman Namikaze terlihat lebih polos sekarang. Semua ruangan tertata putih. Semua benda yang ada dirumah ini terbalut Koran dan kain-kain putih yang menjutai, menelungkup benda tersebut. Kesan rumah ini akan segera ditinggalkan oleh pemiliknya sangat kental. Namikaze muda akan pergi meninggalkan rumah ini. untuk tinggal bersama Kakak laki-lakinya di Oto untuk beberapa tahun. Namun walau kepergian sudah membayangi benak Namikaze muda, harapan masih menggantung untuk terakhir kalinya dirinya ingin melihat Sasuke Uchiha. Rasa-rasa getirnya sudah berkurang karena kejadian kemarin. Setidaknya untuk kemarin dirinya bisa bertemu dengan Sasuke Uchiha.

Untuk terakhir kalinya Naruto memandangi setiap detil disekolah ini dengan baik-baik. Ingin menyimpan setiap memori yang menyenangkan disekolah ini. tidak ingin dilupakan karena terlalu manis, tapi terlalu pedih untuk diingat. Tapi itulah perasaan manusia. Selalu ada resiko yang ditanggungnya untuk merasakan warna-warni perasaan.

Senyumnya tidak pernah lusuh dari wajahnya. Rasa tamah yang dibagikannya oleh semua penghuni sekolah ini membawa kesan tidak bosan malah membawa candu untuk beberapa orang. Menelusuri ruang yang pernah di injak'kannya dengan sendiri, kadang membawa rasa cemas dari para sahabat terdekatnya, andai mantan kekasihnya tahu yang mungkin sekarang sedang sibuk dengan segala upacara pengangkatan dirinya sebagai alih-alih penerus keluaganya, atau mungkin sibuk dengan ritual tradisi keluarga yang kental dengan darah keluarganya yaitu Uchiha. Mungkin dirinya sudah tahu apa yang akan dilakukan pemuda pirang manis ini. Tertoreh sedikit rasa luka disetiap senyum yang ditawarkan. Tertoreh sedikit pedih dari sorot matanya yang menangkap bayang setiap lawan bicaranya. Semudah kau membaca buku, untuk mengerti perasaannya.

Umino Iruka, membawa kabar baik untuk Uzumaki Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto membawa berita tidak baik untuk guru yang satu-satunya tidak tahu akan kepindahan dirinya. Sekarang disinilah dirinya berdiri berhadapan dengan gurunya yang tersenyum hangat untuk dirinya.

Sasuke sudah berani melanggar perintah ayahnya untuk pergi sekolah hari ini. perasaan apa yang telah dirasakannya hari ini sangat kuat. Dan pemikirannya hanya tertuju pada satu orang.

"Naruto…" ucapnya penuh harap. Bahkan kali ini hatinya nya mulai merapalkan sebuah doa, yang tidak akan pernah Sasuke lakukan untuk orang lain.

'Tuhan lindungilah dia, kumohon. Jagalah dia…' hal yang jarang dan tidak akan pernah Sasuke lakukan untuk siapa pun.

Kakinya mulai menelusuri lorong sekolah yang agaknya sudah sepi karena semua murid sudah masuk memenuhi kelas masing-masih. Tapi tidak ada niattan yang kuat untuk dirinya masuk menelusuri kelas Naruto untuk menemukan sosok pemuda pirang itu. Perasaanya mengatakan bahwa pemuda pirang itu ada diruang guru. Wajah datar yang tidak menunjukan emosi itu, sibuk memperhatikan larong mencari tanda-tanda sipemuda pirang. Telingannya sensitive sekali menangkap setiap suara yang bisa saja itu adalah suara sipirang.

Langkah semakin dekat dengan ruang guru. Wajahnya tetap tidak menunjuk'kan ekspresi apapun, tapi detak jantuk yang berdenyut dua kali lebih cepat dari setiap langkahnya membuat napasnya agak tercekat ditenggorokan. Benar saja terdengar sudah suara seseorang yang selama ini dirindukannya dua hari tidak mendengarnya sudah seperti dua tahun.

"Paris..?" ada jeda lama, suara ini adalah suara Naruto.

"Iya paris, jika kau semester dua ini bisa menunjukan prestasi baikmu dalam bermain biola. Kau akan mendapatkan beasiswa sekolah musik di Paris, ini adalah kesempatan bagus untuk karir musisimu Naruto-kun!" Ujar Iruka-sensei senang.

'Paris? Dobe? Beasiswa? …" kata-kata itu bagai mantra tipuan yang menelusup kepemikiran Sasuke. Rasa rindu, yang mendera semakin terasa, rasa perih menelusup ketubuhnya membuat tubunhnya semu.

"…setelah kau lulus dari sekolah ini sudah bisa dipastikan, kau akan bisa pergi kesana… kau akan mendapatkan Fasilitas terbaik disekolah itu. Aku sangat senang akan hal ini." terdengar bunyi tepukan dari sebelah. Sasuke hanya diam mematung memandang horror pintu yang ada dihadapannya, setiap Iruka sensei mencoba menjelaskan secara detail. Kaliamat demi kalimat terdengar seperti lantunan suara syaitan di telingannya.

Setiap menit pembicaraan itu berlanjut, Sasuke merasa setiap itu pula napasnya dicuri. Sampai-sampai dirinya tidak tahu harus berkata apa karena tiba-tiba saja pintu dihadapannya terbuka dan menghadapkannya pada sosok yang selama ini dirinya cari-cari. Sepasang mata biru itu melebar, karena terkejut melihat sosok Sasuke. Semu terasa berhenti waktu terasa berhenti, oksigen didunia ini terasa habis dan sepertinya pagi telah menjadi menjadi malam dalam sekejap. Otak pun sudah tidak berpungsi dengan benar. Tahu-tahu saja sosok mereka sudah ada berada diatap sekolah yang sepi. Mereka lupa siapa yang memulai, yang ditarik, atau siapa yang menarik, ataukah mereka berjalan atau tertiup angin bisa sampai ditempat ini.

Mata biru itu menatap mata itamnya dengan penuh rasa emosi yang tercampur. Sunyi memang. Tapi tidak ada satu orangpun yang dapat menahan emosinya masing-masing kali ini. sampai-sampai satu pertanyaan terdengar, dan tertumpash sudah semua emosi dari sebuah pertanyaan itu.

"Paris…?" bibir pucat itu bergerak beberapa kali, sampai terdengar suara serak nan sedih.

Sepasang mata biru nan indah itu mendadak menatap sedih sepasang mata hitam yang nampak memenuhi luka. Terlalu banyak yang dipikirkan kedua pemuda ini. sampai sampai auman halilintar yang terasa sejengkal dari kepala mereka menggeleggar ditulikan oleh telingga mereka.

Tangan besar Sasuke mulai memegang kedua pundak Naruto, mengirim seikit getaran, memperlihatkan wajah takutnya, bahkan mata hitam itu tak kalah mendung dengan langit diatas sana. mata biru itu mulai menunjukan kristal-kristal cahaya, sampai akhirnya sebuah luapan sedih tertumpah sudak di pipinya, suaranya yang seperti tersedak mulai terdengar, wajahnya sudah memerah. Tangan-tangan kecilnya berusaha menggapai wajah pucat yang ada dihadapannya.

"Hiks…S-s-sa-Suke…Hiks…"

Kedua insan ini hanyut dalam kesedihan dan rindu yang dalam. Dalam hati melantun'kan doa agar ini terus terjadi dan semua ini akan kekal. Memeluk tubuh orang yang disayangi sangat erat seperti hari esok tidak akan ada lagi. Begitu kuat untuk diputuskan. Begitu indah untuk dinistakan. Begitu besar untuk diukur. Begitu hangat untuk acuhkan. Begitu menyenangkan untuk di tinggalkan. Seperti sudah terikat benang merah tidak terpisahkan. Pemuda pirang itu tidak henti-hentinya menyebutkan namanya, yang teredam oleh suara hujan. Pemuda emo itu memeluknya dengan sejuta kaih dan posesif yang mendalam, menjanjikan perlindungan untuk pemuda pirang ini.

Jangan…

Tidak akan…

Tidak bisa…

Seperti ilusi…

Benang merah…

Mereka sudah terikat benang merah.

Pemuda emo itu terduduk masih memeluk pemuda pirang yang ada dipangkuannya, tangan kirinya menahan berat badan sipemuda pirang. Sibuk menjaga, dan memberikan posisi yang nyaman untuk sipirang yang sedang tertidur. Tangan kanan sipirang yang kecokelatan memegang erat baju di pemuda emo, meyakinkan dirinya untuk menjaganya dan tidak akan pernah pergi. Tangan kanan Sasuke terkait kuat dengan tangan kiri Naruto. Jika kau shinigami maka kau akan melihat benang yang terlilit ditangan itu. Kuat genggaman itu sangat kuat. Tidak peduli akan membekaskan lupa tidak peduli rasa sakit yang bersemayam ditelapak tangan dan jemari mereka. Rasa sakit itu tidak sebandi dengan semua masalah yang mereka hadapi.

Ai… Love is Hurt.

"Aishiteru..." Bisik bibir pucat itu.

.

.

.

end?

A/N : kobanwa, cerita kecil untuk para pembaca FFn. sequel akan dibuat jika review cukup banyak, dan para reader tertarik dengan cerita ini. so onegai review, my sad story untuk membuat sequelnya.

[Haru]


End file.
